Our messed up love story
by roymustanglover101
Summary: roy is the son of a noble man ais being forced into an arraiged marriage. he is against it. one day he runs into a certain short blonde. will they fall in love. entire summary in story. this is yaoi guy guy don't like don't read.
1. Is it a chance meeting or is it fate

Summary

Roy Mustang is then son of a Noble man. His family his is pushing him towards an arranged marriage. Roy doesn't want to marry the man. He wants to fall in love and then get married. But his father disagrees with Roy's wishes of how and why he wants to marry. Roy's mother understands she just doesn't know who and neither does he. One day Roy runs into a certain short blonde. What will happen between the 2? Will they fall in love?

Roy:*glares*why do have to be the son of a noble man. Who is this man I am supposed to marry?

Ed: am I a weak and abused person? 'Cause if I am I'll kill you.

Missa: You're not weak. *hides behind Roy*

Ed: *slowly advances on Missa*

Roy: Ed lets read the first 2 chapters then you can decided. *sweat drop*

Ed: fine

Missa: Roy will you do the disclaimer.

Roy: Disclaimer: Missa does not own any fma characters or storylines. She only owns her OCS, and the computer she using.

Missa: thanks Roy. Warning this is yaoi. It means boyXboy. Rating is mature for child abuse, child rape, cuss words and sexual suggestions. A sex scene may come I haven't decided.

Roy&Ed: What?

* * *

I slowly walked into the family room. My mother and father were waiting for me. There was a man in there as well, he looked at least 40, and he was. This man has tortured me since I was a kid. I immediately knew this was about the arranged marriage my father wanted. I was 20 and he was 40 and had raped me since I was 6.

"Hey honey, you remember Bradley?" my mom asked me I stopped and stared at him.

"I refuse to go along with this arranged marriage thing. Just disown me please." I told my dad walking out of the room. I quickly ran for the training area. I could practice my alchemy. I absolutely loved alchemy. If I couldn't be a state alchemist, I would teach it, fire alchemy was my favorite.

"Your alchemy has gotten good especially your fire alchemy." Bradley said advancing on me I back into a wall, soon he had me pinned between the wall and him.

"Get off of me you stupid fucking bastard." I yelled at him trying to pushing him off me with no success. He started with my shirt and so to resolve my problem I kicked him in the balls and ran for it. I was out of the house in seconds and most likely not going home for a couple of days.

I ran until I was at least 5 miles away. I stopped to catch my breath. I leaned against a wall. I was right around the corner from my favorite alchemy store. I walked around and ran into somebody. It knocked us both off our feet; I jumped and looked at the person in front of me. He was absolutely hot.

"I am so sorry kid, I wasn't paying attention." I said offering my hand. The boy took it and I pulled him up.

"I wasn't either and I'm not a kid. I happen to be 17 almost 18." The boy said to me I could hear yelling coming from around the corner.

I looked around it and saw to people running and scream looking for somebody. I looked back over at the kid he was cowering in fear. I noticed that his face was covered in bruises and cuts. "Take out your hair tie now." I told him he looked up at me and then did what I told him to. I pulled him into the café we were standing in front of.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked me as we sat down together, his back to the window while I was facing it.

"I'm not stupid; I can put 2 and 2 together. Those people are your parents, adoptive parents, or aunt and uncle. Now listen as far as anyone in here is concerned were a happy couple. I'm Roy mustang by the way." I told him as he looked at me bewildered. I kept my voice below a whisper.

"There is no way in hell I am doing this." He whispered to me. I shot him a glare man he was stubborn.

"It's either you put up with me or them. Are you going to do what I say?" I asked him, he glared and nodded. "I need to know your name and then we'll start talking until there at least a block over. I f they get to close, which hopefully won't happen, we'll kiss and once they walk away I'll pay the bill and we walk out. There is an alchemy store just next door that we can hide in." I whispered to him, he looked at me.

"I'm Edward Elric and if I have to kiss you I'm going to kill but I will go in the alchemy store." Ed told me I stared at him. Wow he's perfect, he's cute, stubborn, and he likes alchemy.

"So honey how has work been?" I asked loud enough for someone to her. A woman came over to ask us what we would like to drink and if we wanted something to eat, so I asked Ed if he was hungry he didn't open his mouth but his stomach answered for him. I ordered 2 hot chocolates and 2 bowls of cheddar and broccoli soup to go. I didn't know how long we were going to be here. I paid for everything and we waited for the soup hot chocolate in front of us.

"Work has been good. I didn't know you like alchemy." Ed said to me wow he was good at this.

"Yes I do. I'm pretty good at fire alchemy what about you?" I asked actually curious.

"I prefer metal and earth. It's the only class where my teacher likes me, that and my English teacher." Ed explained to me.

"Why is that?" I asked him. We were so interested in what the other had to say. If hadn't looked behind him I wouldn't have noticed his parents walking towards us. I moved and sat next to him and kissed him. His eyes widen for a minute and then closed. I closed my eyes as well. I wrapped my arms around his waist. His went around my neck.

Damn this feels good. I licked his bottom lip he gave me entrance to his mouth. It's a good thing we were in a more private booth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, I won. I let my tongue run over every part of his mouth. Damn he tastes good. He wrapped his hands in my hair, as he let out a small moan. I was shocked; I didn't have much experience in kissing. Only 2 people ever kissed me were my mother and Bradley who raped me.

I pulled away because we were both gasping for breath. I blushed once I realized that his parents had disappeared. The woman brought our soup and gave us a weird look. We were both bright red and breathing heavily. I thanked her and stood up. I grabbed the soup and we headed out of the store. I realized that Ed only had a tank top on, I also notice for the first time the Ed had an auto mail arm. Whereas I had on a long sleeve shirt 2 sweaters and jacket on, well I can't let him freeze now can I. I took I asked him to hold the soup. I took off one of my sweaters and gave him the sweater and jacket.

He tried to protest but I gave him a look and he put them on. I had to roll up the sleeves. We stared at the jacket and started to laugh. I put the jacket on my arm and we headed to the park. Thank my word that it wasn't snowing yet, just a little windy. We sat down and started on our soup.

"So you never told me why all the other teachers hate you." I told him he looked up at me.

"That's because you jumped me." Ed said making us blush again. "Well I think it's because I go in and don't listen to them and then I get 100% on the test and homework. This is in all the advanced classes by the way." Ed explained I was shocked Ed is a total genus.

"Wow Ed you should come train with me. Once I decide to go home." I told him he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked me I looked away from him. I was too ashamed to tell him. "Listen you don't have to tell me if you don't want. Personally I probably won't tell you anything about the problems between my adoptive parents and me. My little brother is the only reason I won't go to anyone with this. If I go to the cops we'll get separated and he's the only family I got left." Ed explained I looked up at him. "Thank you for helping me and thank you for the soup. You don't really know me and yet you helped me. I hope I see you again but if I don't go back they'll take it out on Al. Um… yeah I'm leaving so." Ed said standing up. He went to go take my sweater off.

"You only have that tank on keep it." I told him, he seemed way to wise for a 17 year old boy. "Here take my number, if you ever have to run or just get out you and your brother is welcome, whenever. See you around." I said turning to leave. Ed grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

He got up on his toes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped his around my neck his hands immediately went in my hair. I clung to him almost desperately as he did the same thing. Man this kiss was better than the first one. I licked his bottom lip but he refused to open his mouth. Then I notice something he had put his hair up. When did he do that?

I lick his lower lip again he still didn't open it. Fine if he wanted to play hard to get. He was about to regret it. I bit his lip sharply he gasped I took that moment to kiss him and shoved my tongue down his throat. He moaned loudly, I guess I did the right thing. We pulled away, yet again needing air.

"Didn't you say you would kill if you had to kiss me?" I asked him, were sitting on the bench again.

"Yeah but you taste good and I kind of like you." He said kissing me again. It was sweet and passionate. It was a kiss I have never felt before. I heard a cough behind us.

"Brother I hate to interrupt but Angie and Mike are looking for you." A voice said from behind us. Ed nearly fell of my lap; he would have if I hadn't caught him.

"Al what are you doing here?" Ed asked as he slid off of me. I was blushing; we had just been caught making out by his little brother.

"I just told you. Who is he? Is he your boy friend?" His little brother asked him. We both went beat red.

"N… N… No he is not. Al this Is Roy Mustang, Roy this is my little brother Alphonse Elric. Well we got to go. Thanks again Roy." Ed said turning away quickly,

"Goodbye Ed it was nice meeting you Al." I called out as they walked away, wow I had fallen for Ed and I had fallen hard.

Ed's P.O.V

"Brother why were you kissing that guy?" Al asked me I blushed did I kiss him 3 times. I mean I just met him and he helped me out of tight spot. Damn he was a good kisser. He tastes like fire, if that's even possible.

"It's hard to explain Al. He saved my but today and before you ask I just met him today, I'm not sure if I like him, he likes alchemy, he gave me the sweater, I love his eyes and hair, he didn't say anything about my auto mail or stare at it, he bought me food, and he's totally prefect." I said taking a deep breath. My brother laughed at me.

"Well I'm happy he's perfect and really nice and if he asks you out totally say yes." My little brother told me. "Why were you running?"

"Because I came home late from school and they tried to beat the crap out of me. That's how I met Roy. He also told me I could train with him for alchemy when he decides to go home. I think he's having family problems but I won't pry. He's rich and I'm of piece of trash no cares about." I told Al.

"I don't think you're a piece of trash and I do care about you." Someone said from behind me.

"Miss me already, Roy?" I asked him quickly covering up my shock. He laughed.

"Would you guys like to join me? I'm going to stay at an inn and I can get you guys a room." he told us, I started to think about it.

"Mr. Mustang I can't let you get us a room. You've already done so much for my brother. If you got us a room I don't think he could repay you." Al said Roy stared at him.

"Why would he be the one paying me back wouldn't you help him?" Roy asked Al and I sniggered.

"I never let Al pay for anything. I'm the older brother and it's my job to take care of him. As my brother said you've already done so much that I couldn't let get us a room." I explained to him he stared at me.

"Consider it as a favor. One day I might just need you to do me a favor. It's either that or you go back to the house you've been staying at." Roy said not giving me much of a choice.

"I'll go back but you get Al a room. He would get hurt if he went back with me. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." I told him he stared at me.

"Fine, you have my number you can call at any time to check on your brother at anytime." He said as he took Al's hand.

"Brother please call tonight so I know if you're okay. I love you." Al said running towards me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to. Roy leaned over and kissed me.

"Roy we kiss but what does that make us?" Roy shrugged and grabbed Al's hand I turned and walked away. About 20 minutes later I found myself in front of my house. I walked in quietly; they were already waiting for me. Mike grabbed me by the back of Roy's sweater.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angie asked me as I was dropped with a sickening crack. I screamed out in pain.

They started kicking me I heard more cracks. All I could do is cry and hold my head and wrapped my arms around my head. I was picked up again and shoved against a peg that was sticking out of the wall. A scream tore from my throat. I have never felt so much pain. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Then everything was gone.

* * *

Ed: why was I so weak at the end?

Roy: what do you mean everything was gone.

Missa: Shush just read chapter 2

If you have any complaints let me know, I will change it. I warned at the beginning of the story I gave a story that this was about gay men. Please don't flame me.


	2. I like you or do I love you

Chapter 2

So here is chap. 2 don't when chap. 3 will be up. I happy about the reviews and I want to thank the peoples for reviewing

Recap: Ed ward blacked out and Al's with our favorite rape victim.

Roy: Wows were screwed up. But I still love you. *picks up Ed*

Ed: No bad Roy no kissing *No control*

Missa: *slides out of the room*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything F.M.A.

Warning: This as yaoi (Boy Boy) gay men. If you don't like, don't read. Please don't flame me.

Mustang's P.O.V

I was pacing in the room Al and I had rented. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Al on the other hand was in the shower. He had told me earlier that this had happened before so Ed would be all right. If he was alright he would have called me by now, it had been 4 hours since we had separated. Wow I sound like and over protective girlfriend. I almost jumped as my phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Roy Mustang speaking." I said into the phone as I sat down on my bed. I heard the shower turn off.

"Hey Roy this is Ed. There going after Al. Hide him please, but if you kiss him I'll kill you. Take him to Resombol, I promise I'll pay you back for all of this. There are family friends there to take care of him." Ed said in a weak voice. I could also here the pain.

"Alright Ed, but I coming for you and that's a promise." I said then he hung up. Al came out of the bathroom and looked at me. I pulled out some money and handed it to Al.

"Take that and go by 3 train tickets for the first train to Resombol. After you buy the tickets hide in the bathroom or something. I'll go get Edward and meet you there. Now go, we need to be quick." I said as we both ran out of the room. I quickly found my way to Ed's house. I ran in and found him passed out on the kitchen floor. I ran over and picked him up gently. I ran out of the house with and towards the train station.

I almost ran into my parent and Bradley. I ran past them as they went after me. I ignored their screams and kept running towards the train. Al was standing in front of it waving towards me. Once I got to him we both started running. We jumped on the train with 5 minutes to spare. Once we found a compartment. I laid Ed down and put my jacket on. I told Al I would be right back I have to talk to my parents.

"Hey mom, dad, and you, I mean Bradley." I said to them. My parents were totally fuming. I glared at Bradley. "Okay, before you totally chew me out, here me out. That fucking bastard has raped me since I was 6 and you guys were so blinded by your work you didn't even notice I was jumpy and afraid. There is a person in there that needs my help and I'll give him my help." I told my parents.

"Why are you helping him? How old is he?" My mother asked me as she sat on the bench.

"He's 17 almost 18. I really like him and he and his little brother need my help." I told my mom she looked at me.

"Go and take him where he needs to go. I don't really believe you about the whole rape thing but I do believe that you love this boy." My mother said hugging me. I hugged her and then jumped on the train. Al was waiting for me. We sat down and starting talking.

"Al why does Ed have an auto-mail arm, I don't care that he has it it's just I'm kind of curious?" I asked him, I really wanted to know the reason.

"You promise you won't say a word too anyone, you have to swear on Ed's life. You can tell when Ed asks you to." Al said, wow this must be really serious.

"I swear on Ed's life I won't say word unless asked." I said crossing my heart. Al sighed and looked up. I could tell the memory pained him.

"When I was 6 and Ed was 8 our mother died. We tried human trans-mutation. I lost my body and Ed lost his right arm and left leg. He sealed my soul to a suit of armor. About a year ago Ed found a philosophers stone. He used it to bring back my body. Ed shattered it so nobody would use it for something stupid.

It's because he loves me he didn't try to get his arm and legs back. He also figures that if somebody loves him they won't care that he has auto-mail limbs. Our adoptive parents constantly tell him it ugly. Student at the school we go to, people tell him that they hate him because he's a freak. He acts like he doesn't care but I can hear him crying about it at night. We both wish our mother was back with us but she isn't. Our father is a state alchemist. Honehime Elric is the bastard that is our father. I wish he actually loved us or cared about us. We never see him, the last time we saw him. It was a year before my mother died. He didn't show up when sent him the message when she was on her death bed or her funeral.

Ed will never forgive him and if he ever sees him again I'm pretty sure he'll kill him. I wish Ed would stop worrying about me so much and take care of him-self. If he hadn't been worried about me getting hurt this wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't be so hurt like this. I love him so much; it hurts me so much to see him in this physically and emotionally hurt state just because he is trying to protect me. I'll pay you Mr. Mustang, I promise." Al explained on the verge of tears. I pulled him into a hug.

"Well your brother won't have to protect you by him-self. If they ever get mad and they try to hurt you just call me. I will be there as fast as I can. As far as I'm concerned you are like family as is your brother. I have fallen for your brother pretty hard. But I'm not trying to win points with anyone, trust me. I know what it's like to be ignored by your parents. My father is trying to force an arranged marriage on me. The guy he wants me to marry has rapped me since I was 6. He is 40 now. I hate him and just want to marry someone who I fell in love with. I sound like a whiny girlfriend." I complained to Al. I can't believe I just told him about my problem with Bradley. Wow I must sound like a total wimp.

"Wow, Mr. Mustang I 'm sorry your life is just as crappy as ours. I think you would be the perfect match for my brother. I have never met somebody who sounds like my brother. I trust you Mr. Mustang because you make me feel like my brother will be safe with you." Al said to me, making me feel worthy to be in Ed's presence.

"Do you think he'll be safe in your arms, because I drank too much water at the inn?" I said, Al started to laugh and nodded. I almost ran out of the compartment. I found the restroom almost immediately. I felt like throwing up. I had never told anybody about the rape thing or the arranged marriage thing outside of my family. Al seemed truly worried about me. I was truly worried about him. I never felt so cared for. I loved the Elric brothers; they felt like a true family.

I stepped out the bathroom after washing my hands. I ran into a guy I used to date. He looked up at me and then tried to kiss me. I pushed him.

"Bobby no, I said it was over 2 months ago. I am over you and you need to move on. Ok I still like you as a friend because you're a cool friend but the whole boyfriend thing wasn't working. You were my best friend and that will be the only way I will like you." I explained to him, he nodded and we went our separate ways. I couldn't believe he was still trying to kiss me. I slowly found my way back to our compartment. Ed was awake and talking to Al. I knocked on the door. Ed held up one finger asking for a minute. I nodded and went to the dining room compartment and reserved a table for 3 at 8.

Ed's P.O.V

"Are you serious? He went all to the house to get me. Then ran to the train station with me in his arms, he really did that for us. I'm starting to like him all the more now." I said out loud as Al told me how I got on the train. There was a tap on the compartment door. It was the most amazing man in the world. I put up finger

"Ed I like him and he knows the truth about your arm and leg only because trust him. I like him." Al told me as he picked up a sweater and put it around me. "Roy put this on you to keep you warm." Al explained to me I smiled and pulled the jacket around me. I lay down on the compartment seat burying my face in his jacket. Man he taste like fire and smells like fire. I heard the door open. I pretended to be asleep, Al realized what I was doing and he said he had to go to the bathroom.

I opened my eyes about an inch. Roy sat across from me and closed his eyes. I slowly but quietly got up and made my way over to Roy climbing into his lap, I had my one leg pointed out so it was laying off to the side. His eyes snapped open as I curled up closer to him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and curled up into a little ball, as much as possibly could.

"Roy I want to thank you…" Roy held up his finger and looked at me and smiled.

"Ed you are the greatest thing that has happened to me since I was six. I like you and your brother and I'd really like to be the one who make sure you two will never be bothered by them again. You and Al have good hearts and fighting spirits." Roy explained I felt down something wet roll down my cheeks. He wiped the tears away. "Why are you,"?

"No one has ever been this nice since our mom died. I really appreciate you and totally respect you. I really wish I understood how people can rape or abuse their children. It sickens me, Al and I had contemplating running away before but the cops would have sent us home if we had been caught. But I know you would never let something like that happen to me, right?" I asked trying to look as innocent possible, which is really hard to do.

"Ed I couldn't let anything happen to you. I can't believe I'm about to say this." he said with his thinking face. Wow I know him so well. "I don't know why but I really like you. Your safety is always number one when you're with me. Same with your brother, you guys are already like family to me." He said looking away, he looked up at me and then looked away.

"I like you too but I still have to see what Whinry and Granny has to say. There the only people Al and I have called family since our mother died. Now we have someone else to call family. If Al likes you I know everyone else will. We have tons of friends back home and if you're going to be there with me you'll end up meeting all of them. Trust me you'll hate me by the end of tomorrow." I explained thinking about everybody including Hughes. Oh no he's going to die. "Promise me you won't kill anyone!"

"I promise I won't harm anyone without your permission." He said leaning down and kissing me. I kissed back eagerly. Wow I love his kisses, wow I love…him!

I sat up and wrapped my arm around his neck. It wasn't like our other kisses. This one was more passionate and sweet. He wrapped his arms around his waist. But sadly my flinch didn't go unnoticed.

Roy's P.O.V

"Ed please take off your shirt. I want to see how bad you were injured." I explained to him. He simply nodded and pulled it off. You could see where he had been beaten previously. I had to hold back a scream of anger.

Roy: I actually like this chapter. What do you think love?

Ed: I liked it as well and stop calling me love. You've been calling me that since last night. Missa I give you my aproval.

Missa: Thanks… I guess. I'm sorry this chapter was so short . I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my comouter crashed. Please review and if you have any advice on how this story should progress I'll take it into condsideration and see what I can do.


End file.
